1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic fading device for a motion picture camera, and more particularly to a fading device which is capable of indicating whether the device is operable to fade in or fade out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic fading devices which are provided in motion picture cameras to fade out or in have been known in the art. These conventional devices have a defect in that it is unknown to the operator whether the devices are operable to fade in or fade out, or in the fade-in operation or fade-out operation. Therefore, the operator must rely upon his memorization during his operation to know if the device is operable to fade in or out.